626 CREATION AND CAPTURE
by x636
Summary: This is how 6-2-6 was created and captured before the movie and his adventures on earth through his eyes. Chapter 2 up read and review.
1. creation

6-2-6'S CREATION AND CAPTURE  
  
{Hi everybody don't worry I am still working on my other story THEULTIMATE EXPERIMENT but I thought I would start doing something some of the other authors have done. Which is look through Stitch's eyes during his creation and capture and eventual relocation to earth. Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch in any way shape or form I only own the characters I came up with in my other stories. Now on with the story of x6-2-6.}  
  
*blah-blah* is thought ,(blah-blah) is turian, {blah-blah} is the author saying something.  
  
{x6-2-6's pov}  
  
*I feel like I'm just floating in this warm liquid I hear someone shouting with a funny accent saying I have done it I have created the ultimate life form. Ultimate life form who is he talking about could he be talking about me? I open my eyes for the first time when the liquid started draining out and get my first look at the guy with the funny accent. He is mostly purple except his stomach the palms of his hands and around his eyes next to him a light pink creature about two and a half feet tall with four arms two antenna and three back spines. I look down and I am dark blue with a lighter blue on my stomach I too have four arms.* I ask the man with the funny accent who are you and who am I ?  
  
("He answered I am Doctor Jumba Jookiba evil genius scientist and your creator and you are x6-2-6.") (Oh I answered and who is she I asked pointing at the creature standing next to him.) ("Oh she is x1-1-6 she is where I got the idea for your design oh I will let you out of there so you can meet her.") *The door raises and I walk out of the tube* (Hello I say to her) she looks at Jumba nervously and he nods. ("H-h-hello she said I am x1-1-6 and you are.") *She must be acting polite because I already know her number and she already knows mine so I play along.*  
  
(Hello I am x6-2-6 it is a pleasure to meet you x1-1-6.) *She turns to Jumba* "how strong is he she asked?" "x6-2-6 can lift 3,000 times his weight why do you ask x1-1-6 Jumba replied?" "It is just I knew he was strong just not that strong she said." "I designed him to be stronger than all the others Jumba said to her. Now 6-2-6 you must be hungry after all of that just follow x1-1-6 and she will lead you to the kitchen try to conserve your strength for the tests later okay 6-2-6 he asked me?" (Yes Jumba I will try to now 1-1-6 where is the kitchen please I asked?) ("It's this way 6-2-6 she said we are almost there just through this door okay she asked?")  
  
(Yeah wow this place is huge Jumba must have designed it for himself first then made us I asked her?) ("Actually he can not make us legally so if he designed it for our comfort the Galactic Federation would suspect something and searched the place.") (Oh so this is so when they visit we just hide and they just see plans for us and that's legal right?) ("Right uh 6-2-6 would you mind opening the door I think it would be easier for you okay 1-1-6 asked?") (Oh sure 1-1-6 no problem.) *I open the door for her and get me and her a giant drumstick and suddenly a dark blue hand reached out and tries to takes mine. But he is unsuccessful he says.* ("Give me that I'm hungry you little blue wimp.") ("He's no wimp 5-2-6 that's x6-2-6 now leave him alone okay 1-1-6 said.")  
  
(x6-2-6 huh bet he can't lift 1,500 times his weight can he 5-2-6 asked?") (Your right I can't, I can only lift 3,000 times my weight so who's the wimp now 5-2-6?) I say eating my drumstick in one bite.("Um I guess I am said 5-2-6 with a slacked jaw wow 3,000 times your weight what was your number again pal he asked?")  
  
(You try to take my food and the moment you find out I am stronger than you are you want to be friends. Oh and my number is 6-2-6 and don't you forget it.) ("No problem 6-2-6 I'll just be getting me some food now 5-2-6 said.") (Okay you do that just don't me with ours again okay 5-2-6 don't take food from a blue paw like mine or a pink one like hers or you never know what I might do okay I said.)  
  
("Okay no problem I'll get my own food see you around 6-2-6 5-2-6 said.") "6-2-6 how did you get 5-2-6 to stop taking food from the other experiments I couldn't even do that and I am the evil genius here Jumba said." (He tried to take my food and when he couldn't get it. He started boasting about how he could lift 1,500 times his weight. So then I told him I could lift 3,000 times my weight and he backed off it was that easy. So in a way you did do it by creating me I answered)  
  
"Oh I see as long as he could overpower and manipulate experiments he would be a bully but since I created you he found someone as stubborn as he is and stronger too right 6-2-6 said Jumba." (Right I replied I outmatch him in every way so when are the tests Jumba I asked?) "Follow me 6-2-6 you can come too 1-1-6 you stay there 5-2-6 said Jumba. Here we are 6-2-6 this is your room 6-2-6 get some sleep. We will begin tomorrow with the training and don't even think about leaving this room Jumba said." (Okay Jumba I won't try to leave out of that door I said.)  
  
*I walk over and lay on my bed and look around there is a mirror, a desk with a computer, and my bed. I walk over to the mirror and look at myself I'm cute and fluffy with three back spines. Like 1-1-6 I am three feet tall with two antenna I also have big ears. I hear Jumba so I slash the mirror and it falls down on a brown gel like experiment* "Hey how did you know I was back here and you slashed my mirror oh well Jumba said." *He picked up the glass and it reattached itself but before he did, in answer to his question I pointed to my ears.* "Really now 6-2-6 get some sleep the next test is tomorrow Jumba said."  
  
{well the first chapter is done read and review people no flames as I am still new at writing fan fiction constructive criticism is welcome so what do you think of the story do any experiment numbers clash with any out there if they do tell me what I should call them. Thanks for everything folks please tell me if I can use one of your fan characters in any of my stories okay. Bluefox Gantu's lover and mate thank you for letting me know you had already thought of x3-2-0. I apologize for using the number let me know if I can use it okay?} 


	2. capture

6-2-6 CREATION AND CAPTURE  
  
{Thank you blue fox Gantu's lover and mate I will think about those names for 1-1-6 and I forgive you and like I said I am new at this. Please continue to read and review my stories I appreciate all of my reviews I would review your stories but my computer won't let me so on with the next chapter. Oh and I don't own Lilo and Stitch I only own 5-2-6 and 1-1-6 and any others I may come up with. Remember if I am using your character in anyway you don't want me to let me know in a review and I will look into it and probably change it like I did for blue fox Gantu's lover and mate now on to the story.}  
  
*thought*, (turian), {author)  
  
{6-2-6' pov}  
  
*I got up and went to the computer. I pulled up a map to the lab and memorized it so I wouldn't get lost when I go somewhere in the lab. I also read some information on how to do hand to hand combat against creatures like 5-2-6. Man I'm hungry I'm going to the kitchen to get me something to eat while I'm waiting for Jumba to come get me for the tests today. I'm walking down the hall and I see 1-1-6 looking happy.*  
  
(What's up 1-1-6 you look happy today I asked?) ("Well 6-2-6, 5-2-6 is actually getting along with the other experiments thanks to you. He told us if he ever starts again all you have to say is hey 5-2-6 and he will stop doing it 1-1-6 said.") (That's good to know 1-1-6, oh hi 5-2-6 how are you doing today I said.) ("Fine and you 6-2-6 he said." (I'm fine 5-2-6 I just came down for some food but when I heard you were getting along with others I was just happy I could help I said.)  
  
("Well I was being kind of mean to the others now that I think about it said 5-2-6.") (Hello Jumba looking for me I was just getting something to eat then I was going back to my room. Or is it time for the second test already I asked?) "It's time for your second test but go ahead and eat you will need your strength oh and have you been reading those files on the computer in your room Jumba asked?"  
  
(Yes I did read them am I going to be sparring with 5-2-6 Jumba I asked?) "No you are going to spar with x6-0-1 he is like 5-2-6 only better alright now are you ready 6-2-6 let's go to the gym area now said Jumba." (Alright Jumba let's get this over with now I said.) *I follow Jumba inside a very large room in the middle is like a boxing ring.* "x6-0-1 it's time to spar with x6-2-6 now said Jumba." ("Coming Jumba I will be right there said x6-0- 1 I think") *After he said that I looked over and saw an experiment that looked like x5-2-6 only he was purple.*  
  
{The fight was like the episode Kixx only 6-0-1 wasn't trying to really trying to hurt Stitch as badly this time and 6-2-6 didn't win either. After the test.}  
  
"That was very good 6-2-6 now relax and eat we have a lot more to do later here put this suit on it will help build up your resistance and strength so you won't lose next time. I created you to hold 2,000 times weight but you can go up to 3,000 with that suit on you but you can take it off when we are done training. Or you can leave it on your choice 6-2-6.  
  
{Okay the training is kind of what Lilo put him through after he lost his powers and she got volunteered to retrain him only more hi tech okay.}  
  
{After training is finished}  
  
[doorbell rings] (I'll get it Jumba I said.) "No you don't need to be seen by anyone but the other experiments and me or I could go to jail and you would be exiled along with other experiments including 1-1-6 you see Jumba asked?" (Yes I see Jumba I'll go over here and be quiet while you see what they want okay I asked?)  
  
"Alright 6-2-6 hello who is there Jumba asked?" Galactic Police open up Dr. Jumba Jookiba said a very gruff voice." "Just a minute. Hey 6-2-6 tell the other experiments to go to the dehydration chamber quickly they mustn't find out about you yet whispered Jumba." (alright Jumba I will be back okay alright I asked?) "Alright just hurry up he said." (Hey everybody Jumba said to get to the dehydration chamber quickly. The police are here for me and Jumba I sad over the private intercom that we all have in our rooms and in the kitchen and gym area.)  
  
*Everybody left quickly and quietly to the dehydration chamber and I got back to Jumba before he opened the door. He gave me a look that said hide now I did I hid in his office. He opened the door and a big shark like guy pushed him aside and about 50 creatures in white suits with black visors came in and right to where I was before I could react they shot me with something and I fell asleep.*  
  
{12 hours later}  
  
*I woke up with a Jumba sized headache I looked around and I saw I was in a glass tube. Where on Turo are we I wondered. I hear an engine running and a faint female voice I also heard a voice that sounded like that shark guy. I hear a whirring noise and a shrloop type noise and I fond myself in a large room with thousands of different aliens all looking at me I tried to get out but when I slammed into the tube it tipped but instead of falling over it came back down I looked over at the tall female alien who had asked to give them some indication that I was good.*  
  
[clears throat.] Meega nala kweesta [laughs evilly] "So naughty she said this creature is the result of an evil and twisted mind she said. Captain Gantu take him away." "My pleasure said the giant shark-like creature I assume is captain Gantu."  
  
{Well another chapter done let me know what you think okay? Read and review no flames please but constructive criticism is always welcome I need ideas for characters I'm working on another fan fiction when I figure out what is wrong with it I will repost it. It is called the ultimate trainer okay bye now.} 


End file.
